The present invention relates to new and useful corrosion inhibitors and in particular to corrosion inhibitors which materially reduce the effects of attack of reactive materials on metals of construction.
In oil producing applications, metal tubing, sucker rods, valves, screens, coatings, pumps, and the like are subjected to the action of extremely corrosive fluids and gases. Such sweet and/or sour corrosive compositions can contain dissolved materials such as hydrogen sulfide, sulfur dioxide, carbon dioxide, oxygen, mineral acids, organic acids, and the like, as well as mixtures thereof.
Numerous processes for inhibiting the corrosion of metals caused upon exposure to corrosive oil and gas well fluids have been proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,643,977 and 3,077,454. Unfortunately, such processes are not effective under the conditions of high temperatures and pressures experienced by metal equipment in extremely deep oil and gas wells. Such conventional corrosion inhibitors can have a tendency to degrade, volatilize, or polymerize causing formation damage and/or inadequate corrosion protection.
In view of the deficiencies of the prior art, it would be highly desirable to provide a corrosion inhibitor which is easily prepared and can be effectively employed under very high temperature and pressure conditions.